


Хороший гость

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Series: Влюблённый Сариф [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: после больницы Адама Дженсена навещает Шариф





	Хороший гость

**Название:** Хороший гость  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Helios  
**Размер:** драббл, 249 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Адам Дженсен](http://ru.deusex.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD), [Дэвид Шариф](http://ru.deusex.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%84)  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** пропущенная сцена  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** после больницы Адама Дженсена навещает Шариф  
**Примечание:** ПОВ Дженсена  


Шариф всегда приходит без звонка и без предупреждения. В дверь он тоже не звонит — у него есть собственная ключ-карта. В конце концов, это его квартира, так что я не возражаю. Тем более, что на самом деле мне всё равно.

— Это я! Принёс тебе еды! — жизнерадостно кричит Шариф с порога.

Я не уверен, что причиной столь громкого оповещения является желание сохранять остатки вежливости, раз уж припирается без приглашения. Возможно, Шариф просто побаивается, что я могу его нечаянно пристрелить, услышав шум у входной двери. И, возможно, он не так уж и не неправ.

В любом случае, можно не вставать с дивана. Оставив бумажные пакеты на кухне, Шариф всегда приходит ко мне сам. С очередной элитной бутылкой. 

Да, я бы вышвырнул его давно, но он приносит мне выпить.

Он хороший гость.

Наливает себе чуть-чуть, пьет вместе со мной, немного болтает, рассказывая, как дела, потом умолкает, смотрит в пол, и вскоре уходит.

Почти вся бутылка остается мне.

Но сегодня он не торопится рассказывать новости «Шариф Индастриз». Он наливает себе виски, вертит стакан.

— Тебе заменят зеркало, я распорядился, — говорит он. — И сколько потребуется, столько и будут менять. Если тебе надо — колоти их, сколько хочется, Адам.

А мне вдруг хочется положить ему голову на колени, и чтобы он гладил меня по голове, перебирая волосы жесткой рукой. Но я не решаюсь. Я тянусь к стакану, отпиваю, и смотрю невидящим взглядом в выключенный телевизор.

— Все образуется, сынок, — говорит Шариф и берёт меня за руку. — Ты чувствуешь?

Наши чёрные пальцы сплетаются. А я вдруг и правда что-то чувствую.


End file.
